<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royalty by taffee23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536102">Royalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23'>taffee23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dyad Written in the Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut between Obi-Wan and Jemini Erebai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dyad Written in the Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place somewhere around the clone wars if you're curious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What am I always telling you guys? I’m royalty,” Jemini said with a grin. Her, Talkaye, Anakin, and Obi-Wan had been trying to get into this prestige party. Obi-Wan tried to mind trick the guards into letting them in, it didn’t work. </p><p>They walked into the grand ballroom, looking around for exits, threats, and their target. Anakin and Talkaye were now young adults in their twenties while Obi-Wan and Jemini were in their thirties. They split up, Anakin and Talkaye took one side of the ballroom while Jemini and Obi-Wan took the other side. The four blended in the best they could with the crowd. All four were out of their regular Jedi clothes and dressed to the nines for the occasion. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop looking over Jemini. She couldn’t help looking him over either. He had on a suit while she had on a black dress that reminded him of the night sky. The skirt was an A-line and flowy while the top was fitted with balloon-like sleeves. </p><p>Obi-Wan suddenly pulled Jemini into a secluded corner away from prying eyes. They both turned off their communications device as he moved her to a wall. They kept locking eyes and glancing at the other’s lips. Without too much hesitation, their lips crashed into each other. His hands rested gently on her neck while hers rested on top of his hands. Their kiss deepened, his body pressed up against hers. Her back met the wall behind her. He stopped kissing her for a moment.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, looking deep into her eyes. Her hands had made their way to rest on his shoulders. She nodded, not wanting to trust her voice. He gave her a slight look, “Use your words, Jem.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine,” she whispered, “please, don’t stop.”</p><p>He smiled and leaned in, she quickly captured his lips with hers. He moved a leg between hers and lifted his knee to create friction for her. She moaned into the kiss. He started to kiss his way to her neck and her hands moved to his hair. </p><p>“Obi-” Her breath hitched in her throat as he left a hickey. He moved his leg again. He covered her mouth with his hand and then lifted his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>“You need to be quiet, my love,” he whispered, “Can you do that?”</p><p>She nodded and his hand traveled down to where she needed him most. She quickly hiked up her skirt. He then moved her panties to the side and graced a finger over her folds.</p><p>He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “So wet for me already, my love.”</p><p>He then circled her clit then went and inserted two fingers in her. She gripped his shoulders and bit her lip. He didn’t move his hand just yet. She then looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“Tell me what you want,” his voice was husky now. </p><p>“Move your hand,” she said.</p><p>“Ask nicely,” he replied.</p><p>“Please, move your hand,” she said. He smirked then kissed her while granting her wish and began to pump his fingers in and out of her. She started to moan into the kiss again. He started to adjust his pace and go faster. He stopped kissing her for a moment and she spoke, “I’m-I- close, please.”</p><p>“Not yet, my love,” he whispered and removed his fingers. She sighed quietly at the loss of contact. Then, hands went to work. His pants were removed enough for access but not any further. She hiked up the skirt of her dress again and removed her panties. He took them from her and shoved them in his pocket. He then lifted her in the air, causing her legs to wrap around him. He kept her pressed against the wall.</p><p>“Is this alright with you?” He asked her.</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed out, “is it alright with you?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” he said before sliding inside her and she felt like heaven. He let out a groan as she bit her lip again, holding back another moan. He started to move his hips slowly. </p><p>“Please,” she whispered out, “just fuck me.”</p><p>“How do you want it?” He asked as their eyes locked.</p><p>“Faster,” she said. He gave her an expectant look. She sighed, “Please.”</p><p>He obliged and went faster. She buried her face into his shoulder to conceal her moans. Soon, they both started seeing stars. He could feel her clench around him and he came shortly after that. They were sharing heavy breaths before he pulled out and fixed his pants and she smoothed out her dress. </p><p>“We should probably head back,” she said. </p><p>“I think so too,” he replied. They then made their way back and continued searching for their target.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wanna chat about it?<br/>tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae / jeminithejedi<br/>discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>